adventures
by bedriddens
Summary: The universe gives birth to wonderful and amazing and great people every second, every hour, every moment and every day. Sadly, Midoriya Izuku isn't one of those people. [tododeku / qpps katsudeku]


n: i wanted to try a new and descriptive style. i also wanted to write qpp katsudeku and pre-tododeku where kacchan's ooc and is cheering on deku sorry everyone this is self indulgent.

* * *

I.

The universe gives birth to wonderful and amazing and great people every second, every hour, every moment and every day. She nourishes us and gives the earth the most brilliant and the most interesting and the most useful people in hopes that one day the earth will be restored to its former glory. So that one day the earth will know true peace.

Sadly, Midoriya Izuku is not one of those people.

He's accepted it a long _long_ time ago. It doesn't mean that revelation doesn't hurt him any less.

II.

See, Midoriya Izuku knows he's a parasite to other people.

Ever since he was a young boy, ever since he's discovered that he can't manifest his own quirk, _that there's no hope for him to be a hero_ , the people around him seems to find new ways to subtly tell him that he's a parasite to other people. (He's long ignored the subtle comments of other people but when you hear it from your own mom and from someone you thought you were best friends with, it kinda twists the knife that's already in your gut.)

He needs other people to survive in this world, need the knowledge he can gleam from them to know what makes and breaks a hero. He needs them to feel alive and feel useful again. He needs them so that he can have hope to accomplish his dreams.

Imagine his surprise when his ultimate role model tells him that _yes_ Izuku can achieve his dreams and _yes_ , All Might will help him and he'll even bestow a quirk to Izuku!

Imagine his surprise and overwhelming sense of happiness when he can finally pursue his dreams again. When he can finally hope to _try_ and become friends with Kacchan again, when he can finally make his mother happy again.

Izuku thinks that he died that day or was put into a coma while trying to distract the mud villain from eating Kacchan whole. If it's all a lie and if it's all a dream, he never _ever_ wants to wake up from this.

Never.

III.

His first months in Yuuei are hell.

It's hell but it's fun. It's a different kind of hell he's accustomed and well, they do say that change is good for the heart.

Izuku can't help but grin from ear to ear every time he goes to class, because finally! He doesn't feel like a parasite, he doesn't feel useless, he doesn't feel bad about himself and he truly feels happy and carefree. He has friends who care about him; He has Iida, Uraraka, and his classmates!

It's kind of overwhelming, but he quickly gets used to it. He's having the normal life he wants and he's satisfied with it.

IV.

Midoriya Izuku is fifteen years old when he realizes that holy _shit_ he might be in love with Todoroki Shouto.

It happens after the Sports Festival. He can't seem to take his mind off Todoroki and how nice he looks, and how nice his eyes are and how toned his arms are and how soft his hair probably is, and how he can't seem to sleep in the night because all he can think about is Todoroki Shouto and it's messing him up.

 _Fuck_.

He's nervous about it and nearly gets an anxiety attack when he discovers and figures out his feelings for the guy. He doesn't want to tell anyone about it, because even though it's 2015, Japanese folks aren't really the most open minded when it comes to liking the same sex.

He's wary about every interaction he has with Todoroki and tries to avoid him subtly. He quickly shuts up if the topic is about crushes, and he refuses to answer if it's about things like fantasies and the such. No one needs to know that his fantasies involve Todoroki Shouto, he's scared of what'll happen to him if anyone finds out.

Of course, someone finds out.

V.

Kacchan corners him after school one day.

It's such a cliché situation too! Kacchan pushes him to the wall and then kicks the wall with his leg, scaring Izuku. The blond's hands is in his blazer pockets and Izuku's really _really_ scared, he hopes Kacchan won't be dumb enough to actually try and cause him bodily harm within school grounds.

"You," Kacchan starts, his expression unreadable, "have got to hide your crush on the Todoroki guy better."

Izuku looks at Kacchan, a bit confused, taking a moment to process his words in his brain. His laughs starts slow, and then explodes into guffaws until Izuku has his hands on his stomach. He can make out Kacchan rolling his eyes at Izuku and then offers a hand to him.

Izuku gladly takes it. The first step to repairing his and Kacchan's broken relationship.

VI.

Izuku and Kacchan talks more after that. Not really in school because their classmates are really nosy but they text a lot and Kacchan starts visiting again which delights Izuku's mom.

("Katsuki! You're back, oh dear! Has it really been ten years?" Izuku's mom's eyes sparkles as he sees Kacchan. "You've grown a lot too! More handsome, and taller too!" His mom sighs, "Aa-! I remember when the both of you were young and when the both of you were such good friends too! Takes me back to the old days!"

Kacchan nervously smiles and Izuku has to stifle his laughs as his mom coddles and basically treats Kacchan as a child.

Finally Izuku starts pitying Kacchan and drags him away from his mother. "Sorry mom! We're planning on spending the whole day studying!" Which is a lie because what kind of fifteen year old studies on break? Not a fun one, I can assure you.

"Alright, alright! I understand! Do you want some snacks? I can bring some snacks!" His mother calls out to them, "Also, Katsuki, are you staying for dinner? I can call your mother if you are, because unlike the both of you, the two of us are still good friends!"

Kacchan winces at that subtle comment, "Yeah, yeah! I'll stay, auntie! Anything for you!"

Izuku swears that his mom's hums can be heard from his room.)

Uraraka and Iida don't quite trust Kacchan just yet, but Izuku's sure they'll warm up to his childhood's friend's explosive attitude. He's quite nice if you just ignore his potty mouth and his anger issues. (He's planning on giving Kacchan brochures for anger management lessons for his birthday as a gag gift, but Izuku's sure that'll do more harm than good.)

VII.

The universe hates Midoriya Izuku.

Izuku knows this but, this is just _too_ low. Even for the universe!

Izuku's awkward as it is and now they're pairing him and Todoroki, his really good looking crush, up? That's just really mean, and Kacchan won't stop giving him these really lecherous looks and Izuku ust wants the ground to swallow him.

He wonders if there's a quirk for that.

He looks over to Kacchan again and there he is, giving Izuku that really mean look that you only give if your best friend is doing something with his crush. Uraraka and Iida looks upon the exchanges of Izuku and Kacchan curiously and Izuku silently groans, and buries his head into his book. If the ground can't swallow him, then he'll let his book swallow him.

VIII.

Being the partner of Todoroki Shouto isn't so bad.

Except the fact that it's really bad and it's making Izuku's pure and fragile heart work overtime to make sure that the kid doesn't off himself early because of a heart attack.

Honestly, everything is so unfair.

Todoroki Shouto is still as kind and calm and cool as ever and Izuku just wants to go and hide somewhere forever _because_ he's sure that he's making a fool of himself.

"S-so um…! About the project, uh I'm not entirely sure on what we'll have to do?" Izuku stutters out during their lunch time and he's trying hard to avoid the amused gaze of Kacchan and the prying gaze of Uraraka and Iida.

Todoroki looks at Izuku in surprise, "You know, out of everyone here, you were the last person I'd expect to not listen."

"It's not my fault! I was… overwhelmed?" Izuku tries to defend himself then sighs, "Honestly, I don't have a good excuse at all."

"Lucky you're paired up with me, then?" Todoroki flashes him a cheeky grin and Izuku feels his knees weaken and oh m _y god are you seeing this Kacchan? Are you seeing this bastard?_ "It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure we'll be able to pass this project with flying colors, after all it's just a report about a heroes' weakness and strengths. Which I'm sure you can pass even without me or anyone in this class."

Izuku slightly flushes at the compliment; it takes all of his being to not bury his face into his hands. "Thank you, but I think flattery will get us nowhere. My database about heroes isn't that good nor polished."

"I don't think that's true Midoriya, I really do admire your hero database." Todoroki tells him, "It's really updated and clean and organized! Not to mention it also includes new and upcoming heroes, something not even most pro otakus do."

"If you keep that up, I'm gonna have to start to think you're after me because of my Hero Database." Izuku nervously laughs.

"That's also false; I'm also after you because of your cute looks."

Izuku doesn't remember anything after that as he fainted from shock. He did hear that Kacchan had to be escorted out of the room because he wouldn't stop laughing and Uraraka and Iida got detention for trying to pick a fight with Todoroki, having misunderstood the situation.


End file.
